death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
D.Va vs Bowser Jr (DBX)
D.Va vs Bowser Jr is a DBX by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 1! Overwatch vs Mario! Where would you wanna be sat during a battle? In the cockpit of a badass fighting machine... '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: Airship (Mario Bros.) Another abduction underway. Bowser Jr had Peach below deck and was currently amid flying towards his father's castle. Although... there seemed to be a stalker. "Fire!" he screeched at his crew, who armed cannons and directed them towards the oncoming craft, but it was well piloted and landed in the middle of the airship. Junior glared at the intruder, who appeared to be a mere girl on the inside of that machine. Junior cackled; he had this. He leaped backwards and landed in his Clown Car, already unveiling the buzzsaws that were inside. HERE WE GO!!! The saws began cutting at the outer defences of D.Va's mech. The Overwatch hero held on tight, before empowering her thrusters and driving Junior into the wall. The ship rocked on the impact, and Bowser Jr quickly switched to a cannon stretching out the clown mouth. It fired from close range, sliding D.Va across the deck. The mech stood up right and opened fire, shotgun bursts driving Junior into the air. She then grabbed his vehicle and bounced it off the ground, before scattering a few missiles. As the attacks came in, Jr emitted a Sonic roar, sending the missiles wayward. He then drove the Clown Car at D.Va, ejecting at the last moment. The vehicle exploded, doing minor damage to D.Va, and Hana was tracking his movements. She opened fire again, just as he went into his shell, which came at her with great speed. She kicked him through the air, before ripping a part of the ships's deck up and launching it right at the minion. Bowser Jr smashed it down with a hammer, and then leapt at D.Va, bonking the hero's mech with all his might. The fighting saw them crash into a cannon, which Junior flipped around - pointing the barrel right at the chest of D.Va's mech. Bullet Bills battered the armour, but Hana stood strong and returned gunfire. This forced Bowser's son into a much more drastic attack. He leapt up, and went for a Shell Smash attack, bouncing his spikey frame into D.Va, and sending her tumbling overboard. Junior cackled, before catching a glimpse of the mech flying beside them, firing at the ship's lower deck. With a merciless plunge, she grabbed Peach from the inside of the ship and began guiding her to safety. Junior shook his fist, going from a gentle simmer to a high pitched screech, stealing a spare Koopa Clown Kart and dive bombing after them. D.Va placed Peach down, before taking a full on walloping to the chest from the attached Cannon Balls, sending her into a nearby rock. Junior activated the wheels and raced at her, and D.Va used her thrusters to meet him half way, smashing into him and creating a shockwave. Junior was the first to react, drilling into one of her arm cannons and prying it off her. D.Va gasped, but knew what she had to do. "Nerf this!" she challenged, sending her mech into a bear hug on Junior. The Koopa Kid caught it, and began drilling, only to realise the sound of ticking. In a flash, the mech lit up in flames, and the Clown Kart was gone with it, sending the dizzy Junior spinning to a stop before Hana... Who happily put two between his eyes, ending Junior's role in his father's ranks. She then breathed a sigh of relief, looking to see if any of her mech was salvagable. Not a thing... And quickly, she had to dodge again as a follow up explosion sent her scattering. Okay, time to get back to base... DBX Conclusion The winner is D.Va! Category:Peep4Life Category:What if DBXs Category:Hero vs Villain themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders DBX Category:P4L DBX Category:Human vs Animal DBXs Category:Mech themed DBXs Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed DBX